A new kind of smart security light has become available that lets users see and talk to a visitor at a door by using a cell phone anywhere that a cellular or Wi-Fi signal is available. A smart security light can be integrated with a new light fixture to replace an existing wall-mounted light fixture. New smart security lights provide an elegant solution for users who would like a new light fixture and like the designs offered.
There are four disadvantages of the current technology of replacing an existing light fixture with a new integrated smart security light. First, many users do not want to replace existing light fixtures. Second, some users prefer the design of other new light fixtures to the designs offered in the new smart security light integrated solutions. Third, many users have ceiling lights at the front door and would not be able to benefit from the integrated wall-mount smart security light. Fourth, integrated smart security lights have custom designed glare shields for each light fixture design. The custom designed glare shield might not work well with other styles of glass enclosures as stray light might come from many more directions towards the camera lens.
It would be desirable to implement universal wall/ceiling-plate with security camera.